


Repulsed or Repulsive what is the difference.

by starlight89



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight89/pseuds/starlight89





	

I'm constantly repulsed by people. Everyone looks for themselves, they only see from there point of view. When the people who brought you into the world, disgust you, scare you, make you fear a future of becoming like them. People scare me, because they are never truly sincere. There is always a hidden motive.

Love?, isn't that the scariest thing of all. It enslaves you, hurts you, destroys you. Things you love, jobs you enjoy, people you crave. They all hurt, whether by joy or pain.

What's the worst of all this?, is that you have to live with these thoughts, that you once believed that, that you still think it.

Is the person locked away within four walls with no human connection crazy or is it you who is free, but choses to shun contact and lives within four walls the one out of their mind.

In the end what are you truly repulsed by, others or yourself. What really scares you?, is it that person who shows you kindness veiled by the unknown hurt.

Or is it You, who could do the same, have, will continue to. Is it you who has the power to be repulsive that scares you so.


End file.
